Never Again to Sleep Alone
by JennieBlue
Summary: E/C. Eric comes home after a long day at work to an empty house, a house without Calleigh. Or so he thinks.


Never Again to Sleep Alone

It was well after midnight when Eric slid his key into the lock on the front door of his condo. Giving a tired sigh he entered his home then kicked the door closed as he dropped his keys on the foyer table. For several moments he stood by the door, just gazing at the empty space of his home. It wasn't really empty, it did have furniture, but what it didn't have right now was Calleigh, and because of that, his home didn't feel like home, and he didn't really want to be there.

He turned back around and gripped the door knob for a few moments. Shaking his head in resignation, he moved his hand to the lock and slid it into place.

Moving further into his home, he stood between the kitchen and living room, unsure as to what he wanted to do because what he really wanted, _needed,_ wasn't in either room.

What he wanted and needed was Calleigh, and she was at her home. After a long rough day at work, Eric could think only of being with Calleigh, wanting only that. Just being close to her could soothe the stress of a hard day. All he had to do was hold her in his arms and all the worries of the day would melt away, nothing else in the world mattered.

Had it been earlier in the evening, had he not been kept at work so late, he would have gone to her place. But it wasn't earlier, it was late… very late, and he couldn't bring himself to wake her up, especially since she got called out so early that morning. So, reluctantly he'd steered his car in the opposite direction and came home instead.

'_May as well go to bed,'_ he thought to himself. Sighing heavily, he turned toward his bedroom and slowly made his way down the hall, hating the thought of sleeping alone more than he hated the thought of being awake without Calleigh.

As soon as he neared the door to his bedroom his heart began to beat faster, a flush of warmth and desire spread over him, for a very familiar scent assaulted his senses. _Calleigh_. Heart still pounding he pushed the door open, and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding at the vision that greeted him – his beautiful Calleigh, asleep in his bed.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that a slight whimper escaped him as his eyes fell on her. She was snuggled up under the deep red comforter on his side of the bed, her arms wrapped around his pillow as if his pillow were a substitute for his own body. Her soft blonde locks were spread out over the matching pillowcase that covered the pillow under her head.

Anxious to wrap himself around her and fall asleep with her in his arms, her scent wrapped around him, he quickly shed his pants, shirt, and undershirt, and clad only in his boxers, slid underneath the comforter.

Immediately he reached for Calleigh to pull her into his arms, when his fingertips found the bare skin of her hips and butt… her _bare_ hip and butt. In an instant his blood began to burn, and the flush of desire he first felt when he caught her scent in the hall threatened to overwhelm him.

This was something he could very easily get used to, wanted to get used to… coming home after a long day at work and finding Calleigh in his bed. Naked. Heaving a deep contented sigh, he wrapped his arms around her slim supple body and gathered her into his embrace. The smile on his face grew when she unconsciously let go of his pillow and instead embraced him, her fingers closing around his bicep, a contented smile her lips. Oh yes, he definitely wanted to get used to this, never wanted to do without it. Ever. He'd volunteer to work late more often if it meant he could come home to this.

Pressing a gentle kiss to her blonde locks, he settled one arm around her back, the palm of his other hand settling warmly on the silky smooth skin of her perfectly rounded butt cheeks. His hand twitched with the desire to caress the softness of her skin and he had to breathe deeply several times to quell the stark desire rising in him, trying fruitlessly to stop the hardening in his groin. Oh how he wanted to wake her up, and he briefly considered teasing her awake, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Eric's eyes fell closed as his heart swelled with the love he felt for this beautiful woman he now held in his arms, the woman who upon feeling his touch, and without waking up, moved into his embrace.

It hit him then how much he needed this, needed Calleigh there with him, always. Every day. He didn't want to ever be without her touch, her scent… he didn't ever want to be without _her._ Never again did he want the prospect of coming home to a home without Calleigh in it.

Unexpectedly Calleigh shifted, her leg moving to settle between his legs, her actions not helping him to tamp down the desire, his need for her. The hand on his bicep squeezed his muscle, and her knee gently made contact with his erection. He moaned when he felt her soft lips against his neck. God had answered his prayers, she was awake.

With a low growl he moved Calleigh fully onto his body, smiling as her sleepy gaze fell on him.

"You're here," he murmured as he ran his hands in a light caress across her silky soft skin from her bare bottom to her shoulders and back, reveling in the shiver that consumed her, and the goose bumps he left in his wake.

"Mmmhmmm," she replied, biting her bottom lip and loving the feel of his hands on her skin.

Eric so loved that quirk of hers, made him want to kiss her every time she did it. But this time, he held back for a moment and instead reached up with his thumb to gently free her lip. "Tell me," he whispered softly.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Eric's finger on her lips, and she moaned when she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, and her eyes fluttered back open when he broke the kiss, immediately feeling the loss of his lips on hers.

The pout on her lips was completely adorable, and if he wasn't already in love with the beautiful woman in his arms, he would have fallen in love with her right then and there.

"I went to my place first… but it just… it didn't feel right." Her lips turned up in a shy smile, "I didn't want to be without you."

Her words moved him, made his eyes water with the depth of emotion, of love, he felt for her and from her. To know that she didn't want to be without him as much as he didn't want to be without her; to know that the sadness he felt when he came home alone, thinking he'd be sleeping without her, she'd felt too.

Eric watched her eyes turn a deeper shade of green when he raised a shaky hand to cup her cheek, and ran his thumb lightly over her lips. "Move in with me, Baby," he whispered, his eyes searching hers.

Her smile was instant, and wide. She nodded, whispering in reply, "I thought you'd never ask."

Eric was done in. He shook his head, the emotion getting the better of him. "You make me so happy." He paused to take a shaky breath, waiting until he could speak clearly. "Calleigh," he whispered, framing her face with his hands, "I love you so much."

Unable to wait a second longer to have his lips on hers again, he leaned up and captured her lips, kissing her with an intensity he'd never felt before. He poured his love for her into the kiss, running his hands over her soft bare skin, lingering in the places he knew would make her squirm.

It was when she whimpered that he growled, deepening the kiss hungrily as he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them.

Eric's tongue tangled with Calleigh's as he molded her body to his, loving the way they fit so well together, in more ways than one. With a hand on her ass, he ground his erection against her, feeling her wet heat through the cotton of his boxers.

"Oh God," Calleigh moaned loudly, moving her hands to the waistband of his boxers, trying desperately to remove the material from his body so that she could have him where she wanted him most. But with Eric continuing to grind his hips against her, Calleigh could no more make her hands work, than she could hold a coherent thought.

Needing to be inside her as badly as she wanted him to be, Eric shoved the front of his boxers down just enough to free his cock and entered her with a firm stroke, moaning loudly as her tight wet warmth sheathed his erection.

Calleigh cried out at the exquisite invasion, grinding her hips against Eric's to bring him even deeper into her body. The feel of his boxers against her core created added friction to an already incomparable feeling.

Neither moved for several moments, choosing instead to savor the sensation.

Eric was the first to move, but much to Calleigh's dismay he withdrew completely from her willing body. Her whimper of protest quickly turned into a moan of approval when his lips descended on her neck, peppering her skin with hot wet kisses and nips with his teeth, his tongue flicking out to lave the places he nipped. Her hands flew to his head, fingers delving first into his short hair, before moving to the sides of his head, trying to direct him lower.

But Eric was having none of that and slowly moved across her body, his kisses and nips moving down her throat to the hollow of her collarbone, then down to the valley between her breasts. He continued to pepper her hot skin, loving her short panting breaths and the light sheen of perspiration that covered her.

He knew where she wanted his lips, but he wanted her primed before he entered her again. He wanted her on the cusp of an orgasm, so he lavished attention to each breast, cupping one as he laved the other, swirling his tongue around her nipples, but not quite touching them.

Calleigh was mindless, head thrashing on the pillow as her hands fisted in the sheets. Her back arched off the bed and her hips began to move against him. Quickly shedding his boxers, Eric fed his leg between hers, pressing his thigh against her core, giving her some relief as she continued to move, her moans and sighs like music to his ears.

Eric moved his hand slowly down her body, over her hip and down her leg, then just as slowly up the inside of thigh, grazing his fingers lightly over her core as his tongue moved ever closer to her nipple, earning him a groan as his fingers moved to the inside of her other thigh.

He knew she was getting close, he could smell her arousal and almost gave into the temptation to taste it, but his desire to have her right where he wanted her before he joined them intimately again won out.

Swirling his tongue as close to her nipple without actually touching it, he moved his hand back to her heat, combed his fingers through the soft hair at the juncture of her thighs, then grazed his fingertips against her, his touch moving deeper and deeper with each passing stroke, until he finally touched the evidence of her arousal and the building moisture coated his fingers.

Calleigh cried out and shuddered hard when Eric's thumb moved across her clit the very moment his tongue swiped across her nipple, giving her what she wanted. He lightly nipped at the hardened pebble before moving across to her other nipple, his thumb pressing harder and harder against her clit with each passing glance.

When he felt her nails dig into his back, and her moans became louder and more plentiful, he knew she was on the edge. Changing the angle of his hand slightly, he shifted between her legs and with a grunt, drove himself home as he pressed hard on the tiny bundle of nerves.

For the first time in their love making, Calleigh actually screamed. Her climax was instantaneous and powerful, and it continued as Eric moved in and out of her body with firm sure strokes, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could.

Eric slowed his pace to a stop as Calleigh came down from the high. He gazed hotly at her, his chocolate brown eyes piercing her deep emerald eyes… and he decided right then and there that this was a look of hers he wanted to see over and over. Her blonde hair was mussed, and a rosy glow tinged her skin. Her kiss swollen lips were parted, her pink tongue darting out to moisten them. Her breasts rose and fell with her labored breathing. And he wasn't even through with her yet.

"Eric," Calleigh whispered in that sweet southern voice. But that was all she could manage with the tremors that still coursed through her.

He closed the inches that separated them and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You okay, Baby?"

"Mmmmhmmm," she hummed. "Better than okay… couldn't be better," she ended on a sigh.

"Oh yeah?" Eric grinned and began to thrust again at a deliciously slow pace, savoring the feel of his cock moving in and out of her luscious sexy body.

And Calleigh's sigh turned into a breathy moan. She moved with him, changing the angle of his strokes when she wrapped a leg around his waist, pushing up with her other leg to meet him, thrust for thrust.

"Oh God… Baby," Eric moaned, loving the new angle. He moved a hand to her ass, gripping her tightly as he thrust even deeper, each stroke punctuated by a soft cry from Calleigh.

His hand moved to her thigh and positioned her leg to lie against his chest. Knowing what he wanted, Calleigh moved her other leg to lie against his chest as she reached out to grasp his thighs. The new friction and sensation created when he gripped her hips and moved her up and down his cock was enough to bring on Calleigh's second climax and she came hard, her body shuddering under his fingertips.

The feel of her muscles contracting in the throes of her orgasm swiftly brought on Eric's climax and he came with a shout, his hips continuing to pump against her willing body, her tremors continuing to milk every drop from him.

Calleigh's legs slid down Eric's body before he collapsed bonelessly onto her trembling body with a sigh, wrapping an arm tightly around her as he moved them to his side and reached for the covers with his other hand.

With a contented sigh, Calleigh settled her head on Eric's chest, one leg between his, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest. "Eric," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest, "I love you, too."

Eric could only manage to tighten his arms around her; he was too choked up to respond verbally. He had her love, her trust, and now he would have her in his home, always. Never again would either of them have to sleep alone.


End file.
